


The Story of Adam Milligan

by literally_jams



Series: Midam Week 2015 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Michael-centric, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too late to apologize. But apologizing is never enough. He does something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Adam Milligan

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry i forgot to upload these

“Can I tell you a story?” Michael asks, the feeling of loneliness taking a toll on him.

 

The woman nods. She looks in about her early twenties, dressed in clothes and screamed ‘stressed college student’. Her long black hair tied back lazily, the bags under her eyes evident.  Michael almost felt bad. Almost.

 

“There were these two brothers. One too tall for his own good, the other with major daddy issues.” Michael pauses. “Him and me both.”

 

The woman has a small smile playing on her lips, that has Michael wondering about her story. Maybe he’d get to find out later.

 

“Sorry-what’s your name? Must be awkward for a stranger to tell you his life story while waiting for the train.”

 

She smiles again. “Sakura. It’s okay, not something you experience everyday, but change can be a good thing, right?”

 

Michael smiles sadly. “Michael.”  
  
“The story?”

 

“These two brothers were famous in a world. It was like, the mafia, you know? How some people are famous in the Mafia but aren’t in this plane?”

 

Sakura nods, unfazed by a mention of the Mafia.

 

“They were like that. Except they weren’t part of the Mafia. They...hunted….monsters.”  
  
“Monsters?”

 

“Yeah, ghosts and _ghouls_ and later on leviathan, hellhounds then angels..archangels..”

 

Sakura looks more awake now. “Wait….are you the _Archangel_ Michael?”

 

Michael doesn’t meet her gaze and takes interest in the cracks of the concrete. “How come you believe me so easily?”

 

“Michael, I’m in college. I’ve heard worse.”

 

He smiles at that, then she adds, “I can see it in your eyes, too.”

 

‘So these brothers had another brother. Well, a step brother. They didn’t know of him until he was in college. Pre-med.” He remembers.

 

Michael continues. “He-he was killed. Ghoul. Then we-I. I brought him back. Because the eldest brother was my vessel. He was the body I was meant to wear in the apocalypse. Angels’ true forms have to be contained in a human body. With consent, of course.”

 

“What about the other brother?”

 

“He was my brother’s destined vessel.”  
  
“ _Lucifer?_ ”

 

“That’s the one.”  
  
Michael talks again. “He was a good archangel.  Wasn’t as bad as humans make him out to be. Loved his vessel with everything he had. He was thrown into the Cage, like you humans thought. His only strand of hope was meeting his true vessel, his soulmate. They had a tragic story.”

 

“My story, though? My story was with the step-brother. I couldn’t get consent from the eldest so I brought the step-brother back to take him as a vessel. Same blood. I thought, ‘You could torture him to get him to say yes.’ I was wrong. I was so wrong.” His voice almost falters.

 

“He said yes. I-I..I didn’t treat him right. I promised to let his soul go to heaven to see his mother if he said yes. I never did.”

 

“My brother’s vessel fought back control of his body in the final battle. Maybe it was my brother let him have control. He fell into the hole that lead to hell. He dragged me and the step brother in. He never went to heaven, at least, out of my assistance.”

 

“In hell, I was furious. The righteous son, the oldest son, the perfect son. I-I..I took it out on him and I’m sorry. I’m so _sorry, Adam._ ”

 

“I-I tortured him and hurt him and I _broke_ him.”

 

There was a period of silence before Michael says, “I love him.”

 

“He never forgave me, at least not of my knowledge. My brother and I got out of hell, Lucifer’s vessel was retrieved by his brother years before us. My vessel’s tainted, broken, soul didn’t make it. Maybe he’s in heaven now. I just wasn’t there to escort him. I dream of it. Taking him to heaven where he belongs. Staying with him. Apologizing. Making it up to him. _Loving him_.”

 

Sakura interjects. “Why can’t you go back to meet him?”

 

“He hates me. He hates me with every fiber of his being. I gave him every reason to. I can’t go back, he’s finally happy with his mother. I can’t ruin that.”

 

“Go to heaven. I bet he forgives you.”  
  
Michael looks at her. “On what account?”

 

“That you love him more than his step-brothers ever have.”  
  
“What?”

 

“If the older one brought the younger one, that means they forgot about the step-brother. That means they never really cared for him. Not like you did. You love him, they didn’t.”

 

“What makes you think he wants to see me?”

 

“Anyone would want to see a person who loves them.”

 

“He isn’t just anyone.”

 

“Why are you telling me this?”

 

“He wanted to be my vessel because he wanted to live a life that was worth it. He wanted to go down in history, much like others of his kind. Even if he’s gone, I want to grant him his last wish.”  
  
“My name is Michael, and I want to make everyone know of Adam Milligan. The third son, the second vessel, the man I love and lost.”

  
  



End file.
